AROMA
by Jaqui-Dokuro
Summary: Estoy sola... pero tu estas conmigo... algo mas ya no me importa... Mukuro-sama


**AROMA**

_Jaqui-Dokuro_

Mientras ese aroma desaparecía, volví a despertar en aquel oscuro edificio, sola como siempre había sido. Ken y Chikusa solo me utilizaban para tener contacto con Mukuro, yo solo era un instrumento mas para ellos, aunque a veces un peso, nunca les he agradado, eso me lo han hecho notar innumerables veces, pero que puedo hacer contra ello. Ahora mi soledad no es tan inmensa como antes, forzosamente ellos debían estar conmigo, pero había alguien mas, quien nunca me dejara sola, por que por él vivo y él por mi sigue su camino.

Soy simplemente utilizada. Mi cabeza se detiene a pensar, la lluvia cae sobre mi, no tengo con que cubrirme pero eso no borrara la idea que tengo. Soy un simple instrumento y en algún momento se deshará de mí, eso me alarma, tanto que Mukuro se da cuenta.

-Mi bonita Chrome, ve a casa o enfermaras- tenia razón aun me podía hacer daño esa lluvia, y si yo estaba mal él lo estaría también, no podía detenerme.

Llegue a casa, y la idea seguía en mi cabeza, seré desechada al final, solo soy utilizada, solo soy... ¿que es lo que soy? Y me desplome en mi cama, caí en un profundo sueno.

Ese aroma me despertó del sueño, estaba en aquel bello jardín que Mukuro creaba para mí. Él estaba sentado en una banquita bajo un árbol.

-Ven aquí mi bonita Chrome, ¿que te sucede?- me hablo y como siempre obedecí.

-Yo- solo tenia la mirada baja, el tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo. Sabia muy bien lo que pensaba, lo que hacia ¿pero acaso sabia lo que sentía? ¿Acaso yo lo sabia?

-Haz estado pensando mucho- me dijo dulcemente -deja que el tiempo diga todo.

Me soltó y miro al horizonte.

-Mukuro-sama, ¿que somos?- el solía responder a todo lo que quería, podía pasar horas sentada hablando con el.

-Ku-fufu, ¿que somos? ¿Que quieres decir, bonita?- sonreía, como siempre.

-Si, ¿que soy yo?... ¿que eres tu?- quizás me di a entender mal, pero parece que a él le gusta que yo sea así, ¿le gusta?

-Somos una ilusión- mirándome.

-¿Una ilusión? ¿No existimos?- me sentí mal. En realidad no era esa la respuesta que deseaba, o más bien, no sabía que deseaba.

-Si, somos parte de un mundo el cual nos quiere manejar a su antojo, pero lo hemos derrotado por ello somos ilusión.

-Eso...- tenia sentido y más para mí si es que él me lo decía -¿debes estar cansado de que te haga preguntas tontas?

-Claro que no, eres una gran chica, y el estar contigo me hace sentir muy bien- sonrío y beso mi frente -necesito que vayan con Tsuna y le digan...

El continuo hablando y yo atendí a todo lo que el me decía, debía ser perfecta para el, pero ¿por que?

Desperté dejando atrás ese aroma, me vestí y fui a la escuela, hable con Ken y Chikusa quienes me acompañaron. Llegamos a la casa del Boss, y fuimos bien recibidos, pero decidimos quedarnos fuera, Mukuro lo había pedido.

Pronto habría una lucha en la cual yo debía participar, solo habíamos ido a avisar a los demás de que no solo serian unos pocos con los cuales podríamos terminar, si no que estarían en búsqueda del décimo, y como parte de la familia debíamos proteger a los otros.

Una familia... y yo era parte de ella, pero gracias a Mukuro-sama.

Mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa, me detuve, cosa que notaron los chicos y se voltearon a mí, Ken con su cara de disgusto y Chikusa con su misma cara de siempre.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Chikusa con su monótona voz.

-¿Somos una familia?

-Por dios, niña tonta, ¿en que demonios piensas?- Ken me grito como siempre.

-Yo...

-Si tu quieres- me dijo Chikusa y se giro para continuar su camino, el siempre me daría la razón aunque no siempre me pusiera atención.

-Claro que no entupida, no lo somos, ¿acaso no has comprendido que estamos contigo por Mukuro?

-Ken- trato de detenerlo.

-Tu no eres nada para nosotros debes entenderlo, solo eres como un teléfono, solo te utilizamos.

"Solo te utilizamos"

Yo salí corriendo, sentí que Chikusa trato detenerme, pero yo los ignore. Ignore que estaba corriendo entre flores de cerezo. Cayendo a los brazos de Mukuro.

-Calma mi bonita Chrome.

-Mukuro-sama- yo lloraba, sentía un tremendo vacío.

-Estas aquí, conmigo, todo esta bien.

Yo sabía que no, o más bien no sabia, no entendía por que me sentía así.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- su voz era preocupada en esta ocasión.

-No lo se- aun en sus brazos.

El acaricio mi cabeza hasta que me quede dormida.

Ese bello aroma me despertó, me encontraba en mi habitación pero ese aroma estaba presente. Me incorpore y encontré a Mukuro-sama sentado a la orilla de mi cama.

-¿Estas mejor?

¿Todo era una ilusión? ¿Por que estaba ahí? ¿Mejor a que?

-Yo no se que pasa- no lograba entender por que había pasado todo eso, y quería una respuesta, solo deseaba escuchar sus palabras.

-Ku-fufu, yo tampoco- me sonrío.

Ahora el me daba una respuesta diferente. Pero que hacia, el comenzaba a acercarse a mi, yo me hice hacia atrás y el se alejo.

-Lo siento, creí...- era el momento preciso debía hacerlo. Me acerque a el y lo bese, ahora podía sentir que esa ilusión era tan real como la cama en la que estaba. El me tomo por la cintura y yo me aferre a su cuello, ahora ese aroma era totalmente mío, nadie me lo quitaría, ya nada me importaba, mientras ese aroma me perteneciera.


End file.
